


Day Off

by Malmaratus



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), a short thing i wrote yesterday, i just want them happy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmaratus/pseuds/Malmaratus
Summary: Hajime spends his day off with Nagito.





	Day Off

Hajime doesn’t tend to have a lot of free time. It’s something he realizes more in retrospect, as he’s often too busy to notice it in the moment. It’s just how it is, and while it’s not the most ideal situation he could be in, he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.  


Usually he’s helping his friends around the islands, repairing this or that, taking care of something for Makoto and the Future Foundation. There was hardly time for rest, but it was the kind of work that was rewarding in itself. That, however, didn’t keep the work from being completely exhausting. Most days, Hajime would collapse in bed before he could even take a moment to relax.  


But, it made the few moments he had to relax all the more worth it.  


Hajime slumps backwards, tension easing from his shoulders and working its way down his back as he sighs. There’s a moment of gentle quiet before the blanket beneath him shifts, the grass underneath crunches, and a solid weight lays beside him. Hajime opens one eye, meeting Nagito’s gaze who, in response, glances embarrassedly away, red flushing his cheeks.  


Hajime snorts, scooching himself closer to the other and worming his arm underneath the other’s neck. Nagito freezes for a moment, breath lodged in his throat, before he shifts, turning on his side. His robotic arm is wedged between them, though not uncomfortably so. His other hand comes up and rests on Hajime’s chest, gripping gently at the fabric of his shirt.  


Hajime sighs contently. The sky is bright again today, finally beginning to regain its natural, blue hue. Laying outside like this would not have been nearly as enjoyable nor relaxing had the sky remained that same, bloodshot red. The air is warm, but the breeze keeps them cool as they lay there, basking in the sun. It’s cloudy, but not overbearingly so.  


Where they lay, it’s quiet. Compared to the constant noise at Hotel Mirai, or the loud terror of Titty Typhoon and Nezumi Castle, it’s dead silent here. He can faintly hear the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline, of birds flocking to and fro... The wind is soft against his ears, whistling gently across him and lifting the corners of the blanket he lays on. It makes Nagito’s hair shift and tickle his face, but he doesn’t bother make note of it.  


He feels Nagito begin to shift again. He almost timidly pulls himself closer, resting his head on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime wraps the arm underneath the other across his back. He reaches with his other hand and laces his fingers with the hand scrunched in his shirt.  


“Aha… why are your hands always so cold~...”  


Nagito whines as he nestles his nose gently into Hajime’s collarbone. Despite this, his pale fingers clasp tighter around Hajime’s.  


Hajime grins. A wry ‘sorry’ leaves his mouth though he knows Nagito doesn’t really care. Nagito huffs a dry laugh that spreads warm air against his neck. The feeling makes him blush a pleasant pink, and Hajime leans down, gently planting a kiss to Nagito’s temple.  


This time, Nagito’s blushing again, though refuses to lift his head. That’s fine. Hajime turns his eyes back to the sky. It’s simultaneously incredibly boring and yet strangely fulfilling to just be laying there. Nothing to do, to say; nowhere to go.  


He feels at ease. Though, part of him does itch for work, he’s at ease. They relapse back into silence and stay that way for a while.  


He’s not quite sure when he drifts off, only knows the feeling of cool wind on his left, the feeling of fingers slipping from his and gentle rustling. He’s able to pull his eyes open just as Nagito drapes his jacket over the both of them, quickly resettling himself against his side and reaching gently across his chest for Hajime’s hand.  


Hajime reaches forward, lightly grasping Nagito’s forearm and pulling him closer. Nagito gasps quietly, “I’m sorry, did I wake-?”  


Hajime silences him by gently pressing his lips to the other’s. Nagito hums, tense shoulders drooping only a moment later. Hajime turns onto his side, lets his hand slide from Nagito’s arm up around his neck, the other reaching around and clasping at the nape of his neck. Nagito sighs, one hand resting meekly on Hajime’s waist while his robotic hand reaches up and cups Hajime’s jaw.  


Hajime pulls back after a moment, pressing a kiss to Nagito’s nose and forehead for good measure. The sky has faded to a vivid purple, white stars blinking in beside the moon rising gently to his right, the sun already well set to his left. Nagito’s jacket, as cute as the gesture was, is thin and doesn’t do well to block cool wind from slipping across his arms. But he doesn’t mind, laying as he is with Nagito.  


No, he doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!  
> i post updates on my stories and make icons [@malmaratus](https://malmaratus.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to ask me anything !!


End file.
